swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Acclamator-Class Assault Ship
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy The Acclamator-Class Assault Ship, produced by Rothana Heavy Engineering for Kamino's cloners, quickly became a staple of the Old Republic's clone legions. Produced on a scale to match that of the Clone Troopers it was designed to carry, dozens of the ships were crewed and ready to depart when Jedi Master Yoda arrived to mobilize an invasion force. Though formidable in appearance, the ships had never been tested in battle. Given the Acclamator's role as the primary delivery system for ground forces, the entire conflict hinged on its ability to survive under combat conditions. The Acclamator saw it's baptism of fire during the invasion of Geonosis. A small number of the assault ships were lost to ground fire following the deployment of troops to the planet surface, but the casualties were deemed acceptable. Those that remained pulled back to provide orbital fire support. By the end of the first day, the Separatist forces were scattered and in complete retreat. The Acclamator had proved it's worth and stood as a chilling omen of the Star Destroyers that would eventually take its place. Following the Clone Wars, the Acclamator was replaced in service by newer, larger, and more powerful ships, such as the Victory I-Class Star Destroyers, and the Imperial I-Class Star Destroyers. The Acclamators that remained in Imperial service were regulated to duty in rear-echelon areas. Scattered reports reveal that Acclamators were used as transports for prisoners and slaves following the beginning of the rebellion against the Empire, but these rumors are difficult to confirm. Many of the venerable assault ships were eventually decommissioned and stripped, their hulls broken down and recycled by Kuat Drive Yards in order to produce newer and more terrifying weapons. Capabilities The Acclamator is designed as a legion-level troop transport. Using exceptionally efficient Hyperdrive engines, an assault ship is capable of traversing the vastness of space in a short amount of time. In addition to 16,000 Clone Troopers, a typical Acclamator carries 48 AT-TEs, 80 LAAT/i Gunships, 36 SPHAs, and 320 Speeder Bikes. Once a force is deployed, the assault ship has the capacity to function as an orbital command center. In dire situations, several Acclamators could join forces to perform an Orbital Bombardment designed to eradicate all factors of production (Including all sentients). Codenamed Base Delta Zero by Old Republic Confederacy, and (Later) Imperial forces, such a technique was sparingly used against systems that were too rebellious to be conquered. If the Acclamator has one weakness, it is it's overspecialization as a ground attack platform. Though it can certainly defend itself from small spaceborne threats, it doesn't have the staying power or flexibility to stand against a concerted attack by Capital Ships. It for this reason, more than any other, that the Acclamator design was eventually abandoned by the Empire in favor of larger, less specialized vessels. Acclamator-Class Assault Ship Statistics (CL 18) Colossal (Cruiser) Capital Ship Initiative: -2; Senses: Perception +6 Defense Reflex Defense: 14 (Flat-Footed 12), Fortitude Defense: 48; +12 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 960; Damage Reduction: 20; Shield Rating 120; Damage Threshold: 248 Offense Speed: Fly 12 Squares (Character Scale), Fly 4 Squares (Starship Scale); (Maximum Velocity 1200 km/h) Ranged: Turbolaser, Quad, Batteries (2) +15* (See Below) Ranged: Light Laser Cannon, Point-Defense, Batteries (4) +15 (See Below) Ranged: Proton Torpedoes (4) +5 (See Below) Fighting Space: 2x2 Squares (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +2; Grapple: +60 Attack Options: Autofire (Light Laser Cannon, Point-Defense, Batteries), Focused Fire (2x2 Squares) Special Actions: Tactical Fire (See below) *Apply a -20 penalty on attacks against targets smaller than Colossal size. Abilities Strength: 86, Dexterity: 14, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 16 Skills: Initiative -2, Mechanics +6, Perception +6, Pilot -2, Use Computer +6 Ship Statistics Crew: 20,141 (Skilled Crew Quality); Passengers: 16,000 (Clone Troopers) Cargo: 11,250 Tons; Consumables: 2 Years; Carried Craft: 320 Speeder Bikes, 48 AT-TEs, 80 LAAT/i Gunships, and 36 SPHAs Hyperdrive: Class 0.75, Navicomputer (Advanced) Availability: Military; Cost: Not available for sale Weapon Systems Turbolaser, Quad, Battery (6 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +15 (-5 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 6d10x5 Light Laser Cannon, Point-Defense, Battery (6 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +15 (+10 Autofire), Damage: 2d10x2 Proton Torpedoes (Gunner) Attack Bonus: +5, Damage: 9d10x2, 4-Square Splash Tactical Fire As troop transports, Acclamator-Class Assault Ships specialize in protecting it's shuttles until they can land safely. As a Standard Action, an Acclamator-Class Assault Ship can forgo all attacks to provide Tactical Fire to all squares in a 2-square radius around itself. All allied Starships within that area gain a +2 bonus to their Reflex Defense.Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Capital Ships